A variety of kinds of computing devices have been developed to provide computing functionality to users in different settings. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, laptop computer, personal computer, wearable device or other computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. Users often share content using devices such as by distributing a photo to friends or uploading content to a social networking site. Using traditional techniques, though, it can be complicated for users to create multimedia content and share content to a destination, particularly when using mobile devices. For example, tagging and sharing an image or video may involve numerous steps and interactions with multiple interfaces and applications. The process can be time consuming and the user may have to remember different manual steps and menu selections involved in sharing to different destinations, which can lead to user dissatisfaction and frustration.